


48 Hours After

by HollywoodStcr



Series: The 48 Hours After Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodStcr/pseuds/HollywoodStcr
Summary: 3 years after graduation, a group of past classmates regroup for a high school reunion for the weekend, hosted by one of their own. However, things start to go wrong, and when they start going missing one by one, they must solve the mystery of what is happening to them and escape... With their lives.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published story, with OG characters, so thanks for clicking and reading! I hope you enjoy this story, and you enjoy the characters as much as I do.  
This story does contain violence, strong language, alcohol use,abuse, and implied sexual content, so reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! :)

Valerie rested her head against the window of the car, looking out to the plain, dry desert outside. While excited, she was also extremely tired of the long car ride. She had to fly out all the way from LA. Couldn’t have they made it easier for her by booking her a ticket closer to the destination?  
Valerie played with her long, straight brown hair, bored from the ride. She could remember exactly when she got the letter. It was on a rainy Tuesday night. She was in her studio, taking measurements for a client when she had received the letter, inviting her to a get together with old friends. She didn’t recognise the handwriting on the letter. At the bottom of the piece of paper, a small signature: Brahms.  
Brahms. Valerie frowned, trying to remember as much as she could of the man. They went to high school together, and were on fairly good terms with each other. She even tutored him at one point. Then, he had confessed to her that he was in love with Valerie. Unfortunately, Valerie couldn’t say that the feelings were mutual, but politely turned him down. She tried to keep their relationship as healthy and friendly as possible afterwards, but Brahms just… Isolated himself from her. He stopped talking to her, cancelled their tutoring sessions, and even stopping saying “hi”. Valerie had felt really bad and promised to do something about it. But time went by, they graduated, went their separate ways, and the matter was forgotten about. So why the sudden invitation?  
Not that Valerie was mad about it. Judging from the date given to attend, she was sure that she could fit it into her schedule. Brahms was a nice enough guy as well. But she wasn’t too sure as to why she of all people was invited. On the bright side, however, Valerie thought that it would be a good chance to apologise with Brahms and make amends with him.  
Valerie called up her old childhood friend, Carlos, who she knew lived around the area of the invite. They were best friends, in fact. Turns out, he also had gotten the invite, along with his boyfriend, Gage. Carlos and Gage. They all went to high school together. At the time, however, they had just been friends. They always had a special connection though. The slight touches, looks they gave each other, secret smiles between them, it was almost frustrating that they weren’t dating. During their senior year, Gage had come up to her and asked to speak, privately. That’s when the confession that he liked Carlos more than a friend was first exposed. Valerie had been ecstatic, but… Also unsure, as Carlos had never said anything to her about seeing Gage as more than a good friend. Valerie told Gage to just tell him, and that things would work itself out. But time passed, and before they knew it, it was graduation day and Gage had still yet to say anything. It was good to see that eventually Gage worked up that nerve to ask out Carlos, though.  
Valerie and Carlos arranged that he would pick her up from the airport, she would stay at his and Gage’s place for the night, and then leave for Brahms’s the next day. The airplane ride was pleasant enough, except for an annoying kid behind her who would speak too loudly for her taste. Carlos kept his word and met her at the airport. It was a lovely reunion, they hadn’t seen each other in years since high school, but still kept in touch. Carlos’s features had definitely been defined. His body had been way more fit that before, but he kept his slim appearance. His hazel eyes stood out from his dark brown hair that fell to his face, and he still had a look that resembled a little puppy. She was welcomed in by Gage as well, and given the guest room. Their apartment they shared together was very homey, and it seemed as if Carlos and Gage were already married, from how the framed pictures were organised, and from all the photobooks Carlos kept.  
And that lead Valerie to where she was now, riding in the backseat of Gage’s car for over an hour. Carlos tried his best to include her in his and Gage’s conversation, but Valerie eventually let sleep get the best of her. Carlos saw that, and left her alone, letting her fall into a deep sleep.  
When Valerie woke up, it was when they were pulling into Brahms’s place. She checked the time. Friday, 7:30 pm. Perfect, they’re still on time. When she looks up to see Brahms’s house, she let out an audible gasp. It was a literal mansion, painted in complete white, at least 3 stories high. She was impressed: Brahms had turned from the shy, nerdy kid at school to a man who could afford a place like this. Valerie felt like a proud mother.  
As Valerie got out of the car and stretched her legs, she saw another car in the driveway, with someone inside of it. Actually, on closer inspection…  
“Ollie?” Valerie exclaimed. “Ollie, is that you?”  
Ollie look through the window of his car and beamed at her, looking nearly the same as he did in high school, his piercing blue eyes shining with glee. The only thing she noticed is that now is that his once beach blonde hair had been dyed completely black. He quickly got out and ran to give her a hug. “Hey, Valerie!” Ollie said. “Looking good, per usual.”  
Valerie gave a hearty laugh, before making room for Ollie to reunite with Carlos and Gage. Just seeing them reunite after so long made her smile. Ollie was apart of Carlos’s and Gage’s group. They were a very unique group of people, with Gage on the football team, Carlos in computer science, and Ollie majoring in theatre arts. The three were an unlikely group of friends, but became unstoppable. It was heartbreaking to have to watch them part ways after high school, but the reunion here made up for it.  
After school, Ollie had texted Valerie that he made it to the University he applied for. She had been so proud of him. He studied drama and graduated with a major in that section. He later on went to star in a few plays, and eventually made it to Broadway. Ollie had a very promising career in front of him.  
Together, the group of friends made their way to the front door, ringing the doorbell and awaiting a response.  
“Hey, Ollie.” Valerie started. “Do you know if anyone else is coming?”  
Ollie took a moment to think. “I believe that Leah is coming with her boyfriend, but other than that, I can’t think of anyone else.”  
The mention of Leah’s name made Valerie smile ear to ear. Leah and Valerie were the best of friends in high school. They were stuck side by side and got through any occasions. Their friendship was so strong, after high school, they went to the same college to study, and lived in the same dorm together. Valerie’s and Leah’s friendship had been the peak of her life. Apart with Carlos, who she had been friends with before their school days, Valerie never had someone as special to her as Leah. They eventually had to move away to pursue their dreams, Valerie in fashion designing, while Leah took on singing. It was devastating, but for the best. That just made Valerie even more excited to see her again.  
“But it isn’t strange to any of you in the least that it’s only us invited?” Valerie questioned. “I mean, with a place like this, Brahms may as well have invited our whole class!”  
“That’s what I was thinking.” Carlos replied. “I didn’t know Brahms well at all, so I don’t even know why I-”  
Before he could finish, Carlos was cut off by the door swinging open elegantly, revealing an older man in a black suit, dress pants and shoes so shiny you could see your reflection on it. The man looked to be in his late 50’s, if his grey, balding hair was to go by. His attire made Valerie self conscious in her simple deep blue mini dress.  
“Well hello there.” The man said, in an old, gravely voice. “I am to believe you are the guests of Mr. Brahms, yes?”  
“Yeah.” Gage replied, voice loose and carefree. “And you are?”  
“Oh, my apologies. I am Charles. I am the butler of this manor.” the older man, Charles, said. “Shall I show you all to the main waiting room?”  
They were lead by Charles through the main room into the living room. Valerie took her seat beside Carlos, while Gage sat with Ollie. The living room was extremely elegant, and easily the size of her studio back in LA. As they talked and conversed with each other, catching up on how we’ve been, the doorbell rang.  
“That must be the other guests. I’ll go check.” Charles excused himself.  
Valerie was bouncing with excitement to see her best friend again. Her and Leah had lost contact with each other a year after they moved away. They just… Drifted apart. It broke Valerie, but eventually, she had to learn how to live without Leah by her side. Seeing her, though, made her overjoyous.  
Sure enough, the sound of the door opening was heard, footsteps moving closer to the living room, and, before Valerie could prepare herself, there they were. Leah was standing by the door, her hair dyed a light pink with blue streaks, looking almost like cotton candy. Next to her, a tall, fit man, with chocolate brown eyes and silky, dark brown hair. Leah’s eyes were glazing over the room, before landing on Valerie, and a huge smile broke out on her face.  
“Valerie?” Leah sounded in disbelief. “Oh, Vale, it really is you!”  
The two girls met in the middle of the room, embracing each other. It was an amazing feeling to finally see her again. Valerie couldn’t even put the feeling into words. It was just wonderful.  
“Um, girls?” Carlos’s voice broke throughout the room. Valerie and Leah broke apart, and Valerie gave Leah a chance to greet Carlos with a hug as well, before going around, reuniting with each person. “As much as I love a reunion, would you mind introducing us to your other companion?”  
Leah looked confused for a split second before realising Carlos was talking about the boy standing awkwardly by the doorway. “Oh, right! Of course!” Leah retreated back to the man, sheepishly looking up at him. “Everyone, this is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, these are the people I graduated high school with.”  
Harry’s smooth voice filled the room as he spoke, a hint of an accent with it, though Valerie couldn’t place what. “Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all.”  
With that introduction out of the way, it seemed as if everyone was here. They all fell into easy conversation, Carlos and Ollie goofing off, Harry and Gage talking about their significant others, and Valerie and Leah catching up after what seemed like forever. Then, they heard a booming voice, startling Valerie a bit.  
“It seems that you all are finding yourselves quite comfortable here.” A man slowly stepped down the large staircase leading to the living room. He was dressed extremely properly, a black vest on top of his white button down with a red bowtie. Behind him, two girls and a guy followed down the stairs. No matter how much he changed from their high school years, Valerie could still place his face with a name, the soft eyes and mouth quirked up into a small smile.

It was Brahms.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrivals have dinner together, but a snarky story brings this happy story to a halt; Carlos finds their situation slightly alarming.

Brahms. The fancy looking man, with an entourage of people behind him, his own staff, living in a huge mansion worth more than Carlos’s life, was the same person that he knew from high school, the straight A student who was self conscious about his crooked teeth and wore those god forsaken glasses that were too big for his own good. This was Brahms. Impressive, Carlos thought. If the class nerd could turn into someone this successful, it could set a perfect example for others to never give up.  
Everyone greeted Brahms, some wrapping him in a hug and a laugh, while others resorted to a firm, but friendly, handshake.  
“Is this everyone?” Gage asked from beside him.  
“I believe so.” Brahms replied. “Who else but to celebrate the purchase of my brand new manor than to invite my old friends.”  
Okay, this was nice and everything, but really. Come on, now. Old friends, huh? Carlos wasn’t going to be fooled that easily. As nice as everything had been going so far, he couldn't shake of that little nagging in the back of his head, that something was up. There was a tense atmosphere in the room, though no one would address it. Carlos stuck by Gage’s side, grateful that the other boy slung an arm around him.  
“I would like to introduce you to the occupants on my manor.” Brahms gave a warm smile as he spoke. “Now, I believe you’ve already met Charles, correct?”  
Charles gave a small nod of the head. “Perfect.” Brahms stepped aside, revealing his following. “This man right here is my right hand man, my rock throughout life, and my dearest friend, Liam.”   
The brown haired man smiled at the group and gave a wave. “Hi everyone. Hope you’ve been finding this place nice.”  
Brahms continued. “This is my dear wife, and the woman I devote all my love to, Willow.” The dirty blonde haired woman dressed in white gave a tired smile at the group. “And the little one here is Felicite, Willow’s sister, which I believe makes her my sister-in-law.” Felicite, the girl with the multi-coloured hair, beamed at them and waved enthusiastically at them.  
Everyone remained silent for a beat or two before Brahms left out a heartfelt laugh. “Well, enough of this, let’s have dinner, shall we?”  
They all followed Brahms to the dining room, walking through the beautifully constructed house. “Should we be worried?” Carlos asked Valerie, looking up at her. “He’s kinda weird, it’s scary.”  
Valerie laughed and sushed Carlos. “Oh quiet down, will you? He can hear you!”  
The dinner table looked professionally set, and the food was strategically placed to look absolutely beautiful. They all ate, as the food was amazing. They laughed and ate, bringing up high school stories and memories.  
“Actually, Felicite is in the middle of her senior year.” Willow let slip.  
“Really?” Ollie asked, delighted. Felicite nodded her head. “Oh, how precious!”  
“Make sure you do as many things and participate on your school activities.” Valerie advised.  
“Yeah, really make the best out of it. It’s your final year!” Carlos exclaimed.  
“Alright. Thanks, guys.” Felicite laughed, smiling at each and every one of them. For a moment, everything seemed like it would be okay.  
Carlos laughed at Leah’s story of how she once accidentally slipped and spilled paint over Mrs. Miller’s brand new dress, when Gage piped up. “Okay, okay, I got one!” Gage couldn’t contain himself, chuckling at what he was going to say. “Brahms, remember that prank me and Ollie pulled on you?”  
Brahms cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t believe so…”  
“Oh, when you hear it, I’m sure you’ll remember.” Gage laughed. “It was the one where we replaced every teacher’s files with that video of you practicing your speech to Valerie on your guys’s ‘date’. When every teacher turned on the projectors to start a powerpoint, it showed your cute, little video.” Gage, Ollie, and Leah obviously found this moment hilarious, laughing till they couldn’t breathe.   
But Carlos didn’t. He looked down in embarrassment for Brahms. He remembered that “prank”. He also remembered that because of the prank, and how weird Brahms looked in the video, it caused Valerie to second guess going out with Brahms and ended with her turning him down. Across the table, Carlos’s eyes met Valerie’s, who also looked back with worry. When he spared a glance at Brahms, he looked furious. He could see hatred in his eyes, and Carlos suddenly regretted ever letting Gage finish that story.  
While the others shared a laugh over the story, Brahms suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Everyone fell into silence and looked over to Brahms. He composed himself as best as he could, though the anger in his eyes still showed. “I need to rest for a bit. Um, not feeling well. Liam, Willow, can you show the rest of our… ‘guests’, their rooms?”  
With that, Brahms stormed out of the dining room rather impolitely, Willow and Charles following behind, leaving the group alone at the dining table.  
After finishing what had become an awkward dinner, Liam took the time to show them all to their rooms. Leah and Harry would be taking the guest room, Ollie and Gage would be taking the old butler's quarters, and Carlos and Valerie would be in Willow's old room.  
As soon as the door closed, Evie turned over to Carlos. “Jeez, I swear, Gage can sometimes just be the worst.” Accusation laced her voice.  
Though Carlos didn’t want to admit it, Gage could be a handful. Especially in the recent months, since he applied and was accepted as a football coach, he’s been more agitated and jumpy. Carlos didn’t like it. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep him under control.”  
Valerie sighed and walked over to Carlos. “You shouldn’t be the one apologising. It was his misdeed, not yours.”  
“Sorry.” Carlos looked down.  
“Enough of that.” Valerie said, trying to lift up the mood. “We’re staying in a mansion right now. I mean, look at this room.”  
Carlos had to admit, the room was extremely nice. It was beautiful. But that just added on to Carlos’s suspicion. If he had such a nice place, why would he invite them of all people. They weren’t really friends in school, and some graduated with bad blood. So why them?

-

Brahms stormed into his room, slamming the door. His hands were shaking of fury as he threw a pillow across the room in rage. Willow slowly followed after.  
“Honey…” Willow tried. “Brahms, please, calm down.”  
“THIS is why I was so reluctant to invite them over!” Brahms yelled in rage. “They’ve put me through so much suffering in high school, and they haven’t gotten any better. THIS is who they really are!”  
Willow stood in shock, before wrapping Brahms in a hug, who reluctantly accepted. “It’s okay, calm down now.” Willow shushed him. “It’s okay.”  
Brahms suddenly pushed back against her, and looked at himself in the mirror. “Oh, it’ll all be okay, alright.” Brahms murmured rather ominously.

“They’ll get what’s coming to them.”


	3. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry let's Carlos in on a dark secret; Leah makes the grave decision to leave the pool party.

It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t happy for them, because he was. It wasn’t even that he wasn’t happy himself, because again, he was. It’s just that… He felt left out. Isolated from conversations and secrets that they all shared.  
Harry really felt bad for thinking all those little things, especially because of Leah. Leah had been so excited to come over because it would be like a high school reunion to her. She was especially excited to see Valerie. Oh, Harry knew all about Valerie. Valerie, the beauty of the school. Valerie, who had smarts just as much as she had looks. Valerie, who was Leah’s support throughout life. Valerie, who eventually left Leah heartbroken. But there didn't seem to be any hard feelings between them since they’ve seen each other again. So, he would put those little negative thoughts out of his mind for now.  
Speaking of Leah, he was just happy that she seemed to be having a good time. They met at an airport, where they had bumped into each other, Leah spilling her iced coffee all over Harry. She apologised profusely, and offered to buy him a drink as a repayment. They had coffee together, found out they were on the same plane, and decided to sit next to each other. Harry was just glad to have someone to talk to. Who knew they would’ve ended up a happy couple.  
Happy couple. Well, not so happy. While they had a fairly smooth relationship, there was a low point where Leah ended up breaking up with Harry. They eventually got back together, and it all worked out, just as they thought it would. But Harry couldn’t help but carry that guilt. That deep, dark secret buried within him. Something he had to hide from Leah, because he didn’t know if she would look at him the same way again. Harry shoved those feelings away, and thought about his predicament now.  
It was the morning after, and since last night, things seemed to have subsided. At breakfast, Ollie and Gage had apologised for being rude to Brahms (though Gage seemed to do it because Carlos had forced him), and Brahms also apologised for storming out. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.  
After breakfast, Brahms invited them all to a pool party. It would be in a few hours, so for that time in between, they all hung out and chilled. Leah and Valerie went out for a walk together, so Harry didn’t really know what he would do. Fortunately, Carlos must of picked up on him feeling left out, because he invited him to hang out with him, Gage, and Ollie. An all boy’s party, he called it rather enthusiastically.  
They holed up in the basement, where they found game consoles. They occupied themselves watching movies and playing video games, while talking to each other as well. While Harry thought they were all fun to talk with, he found Carlos to be the easiest to talk to, and the one he could relate to the most. Which is what got him into the idea of telling him the secret he kept. He’s read online that if you tell someone, anyone, your guilt, it will release a huge burden off you. So, might as well.  
“Hey, Carlos. Can I talk to you?” Harry asked. Carlos looked over and gave him a smile, nodding. “Um… Privately?” Harry asked once more. Carlos’s smile dropped and instead a look of worry flashed across his face.  
“Oh, sure, of course.” Carlos let Harry lead him out of the basement, making the excuse that they would be getting some snacks. Harry and Carlos went into the guest bedroom and closed the door. Carlos turned to face Harry. “What did you want to tell me?”  
Harry dropped his head, fiddling with his thumbs, trying to think of a way to make it come out the way he wants it. Harry appreciated the fact that Carlos patiently waited, letting Harry organise his thoughts. “Can you promise me you won’t tell Leah? And try to understand from my point, not just immediately hate me?”  
“Yeah, of course.” Carlos assured.  
“I… I made a mistake.” Harry tried to explain. “It was after me and Leah broke it off for a short time. Technically, I was single at the time, so… I messed around.”  
“Okay…” Carlos calmly stated. “But that was when you were single. So that doesn’t count as-”  
“No! That’s not it.” Harry’s throat suddenly became dry, and he found the edge of the bed extremely interesting now. “After we got back together… It didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop.” And then Harry started rambling, quickly talking to try to explain himself. “Listen, she was pretty, and almost like a coping mechanism for me, and I’d admit, I might’ve continued with her if it wasn’t for one of her requests, but that doesn’t mean I love Leah any less-!”  
“Harry! Harry.” Carlos calmed him down. “First of all, don’t worry. I won’t tell Leah. But I want to ask a few questions. Let me try to understand this.” Carlos looked down, thinking, before looking Harry in the eyes. “How long did it go on?”  
“A month or two after we got back together.”  
“What do you mean, ‘one of her requests’?”  
Harry faltered. “She, um… She wanted to record it. Like a tape. So she could look back on it, as she put it. I stupidly went along with it, but I realised the risk factor afterwards, so I ended it.”  
Carlos seemed to be in shock, but quickly wiped the emotion off his face, taking a step to Harry and putting a soothing hand on his back. “Do you want to know what I think you should do?”  
“Harry looked up, hopeful. “What?”  
“I think-” Before Carlos could complete his sentence, Leah happily bounded into the room, her casual outfit replaced by a pink bathing suit. “Harry!” She sang.  
The warmth of Carlos’s hand on Harry’s back quickly disappeared as Carlos retrieved his hand. Harry stood up, putting on his happy act. “Yes, sweetie?”  
Leah looked between them two confusedly, before jumping back into her enthusiastic attitude. “The pool party Brahms invited us to. It’s time!” Leah revealed a pair of swimming trunks she had hidden behind her and threw them at Harry, who caught them with ease. “Come on, get changed and let’s go!”  
Harry walked towards Leah, hugging her from the waist and leading her out of the room. “Yeah, I’ll get changed, don’t be impatient.” He joked.  
Leah, laughed, before turning back into the room. “Are you coming too?” Leah directed the question to Carlos, who now sat alone and quietly on the bed.  
Carlos looked at Harry, a look in his eyes that clearly said ‘we will talk about this later’. “Yeah, I’ll get changed too. You two go ahead though, don’t wait up for me.” Carlos waved them off with a smile, and Leah seemed to accept the response, going with Harry to the pool.

-

Leah dried herself off with her towel, content with how the day had been going so far. Their pool party had been a success, with everyone attending. Even the house occupants, like Willow, Felicite, and Liam joined in, enjoying themselves as they splashed each other with the lukewarm water. While all of the had a good time, Leah decided to get out early, as to make sure she didn’t wrinkle her skin or damage it from the chemicals that could have been poured into the pool. Valerie taught her to do that. She would be proud.  
After hanging her towel to dry, Leah walked into the kitchen and looked in the pantry to see if there was anything to eat. Brahms had previously said to make themselves at home, so Leah would do just that.  
Leah had just retrieved some pretzels from the pantry when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Surprised, she gasped and flinched away, turning to see who the culprit was.  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry for startling you, Ms. Leah.” It was Charles.  
“God, just call me out instead of scaring me like that.” Leah ordered.  
“Oh course. My apologies.”  
Leah then returned to her natural smile and asked Charles sweetly, “So, what did you need?”  
You could almost see the light bulb go on over his head as Charles remembered the news he had for her. “Oh, of course! Master Brahms had ordered me to show you this.”  
Charles pulled out a tablet looking device and handed it to Leah. On it was a video already pulled up. Leah looked up. “Oh, thanks. I’ll watch on my own time and find you to give this back.” In reality, she just didn’t feel comfortable watching the video with some creepy old guy nearly invading her personal space.  
“Why of course.” Charles dismissed himself.  
As soon as Charles was gone, Leah held the tablet up and pressed the play button.  
The video started by showing a woman laying suggestively on a bed. Leah was confused, and a little disgusted. Was what this supposed to be? Was this some kind of prank, or was it trying to seduce her? Did Brahms do this? If Brahms thought this would turn her on, or in anyway attract her more to that creep, she wasn’t having it. But just as she was telling herself that, she gasped at what she saw.  
It was Harry, walking towards the woman in bed, only in his undergarments. Leah suddenly felt dizzy, she felt betrayed, she felt hurt as he progressed towards the woman, pinning her down on the bed.  
If you were to ask Leah what happened next, she couldn’t have told you. It all went by in a blur as Leah’s hands suddenly felt too weak to continue holding the wretched device. She let the tablet slide out of her hands and drop on the floor as she ran up the stairs.  
Brahms had found her a few minutes later, a sobbing wreck on the guest bed. She didn’t care how weak she appeared anymore, or that her mascara was running, or that Brahms of all people walked in on her crying. She just couldn’t get it out of her head: Harry had cheated on her.  
Brahms spared a pitiful glance at her and rushed to her side, comforting and soothing her. Strangely, it had some weird effect on her, that slowly but surely calmed her down. “Leah, do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Leah shook her head. “Okay…” Brahms tried again. “What do you want?”  
Leah slowly looked up, her heartbroken face threatening to cry again. “I just wanna go home.” She whispered brokenly.  
“Are you sure?” Brahms asked. Leah would have felt bad to leave a party Brahms had organised just for her and her friends, but right now, Leah couldn’t care any less. She needed to get away from Harry. Leah nodded. “Alright. I can get someone to drive you over to the airport as soon as possible. I’ll call ahead and order your ticket. Don’t worry, it’s on me. Something that left you this broken must be serious.”  
After that, Brahms left her, and Leah was glad. She needed to just let it all out by herself, compose herself, and this she would take Brahms’s offer.

All she knew was that Harry shouldn’t expect to be welcomed back.


	4. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret leaks out to the public eye of the others; A party is hosted, but it is soon found out that loud music can perfectly cover up dreadful crimes.

Valerie had decided to get out of the pool after Leah and Brahms did. Carlos accompanied her, but only to get a snack from the pantry. Harry also decided to get out with them as well, to find Leah. It was strange she went into that house and never came out. She loved the outside, and even after getting out, Harry would have expected her to come back outside to bathe in the sun. Not that he was worried. Leah could handle herself just fine without him.  
However, that thought crumbled to dust after entering the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the pantry door was open. Maybe Leah forgot to close it. The next thing he noticed was the open pack of pretzels, to which Carlos happily bounded over and took them, stuffing one in his mouth and making happy little noises as he ate, before stopping in his tracks. His face grew deathly pale, and his eyes widened like saucers as he looked down on the ground, behind the counter.  
Worried, Valerie sprinted over to Carlos, Harry following behind. When they reached Carlos, Harry became ghostly white as he saw what Carlos had been so shocked about.  
On the floor was a tablet, cracked, with some of the glass chipped off and scattered on the floor. But that wasn’t the worst thing. On the tablet, a video was playing. A man and a woman, doing suggestive things on a bed. But on closer inspection, it wasn’t just any man. That man was him. His sex tape.  
“Shit.” Harry heard Carlos whisper, before Harry bolted out of the kitchen, running up the stairs to the guest room to find Leah. He vaguely heard Valerie’s voice, angry and demanding, but couldn’t care less right now. He needed to find Leah and explain himself, beg for forgiveness.  
But when Harry reached their room, he didn’t see Leah. As a matter of fact, he didn’t see any of Leah’s things either. Dark thoughts flooded his mind as realisation hit him. He stumbled over to the nightstand, where a letter awaited him, confirming his fear.

Harry,  
I’m sorry to break it to you, but I had to leave. I couldn’t stand being here anymore. Not with you. How could you do that to me? Cheating behind my back and never even giving me the slightest hint? And recording it too, of all things! Harry, we are through. Tell Valerie that I’m sorry for leaving her, and that I love her. I’ll leave my phone number for her. But after she gets it, I’m changing it so you cannot contact me anymore. Don’t expect to be welcomed back into the house, either. You can retrieve your stuff from the storage building next door.  
Goodbye Harry.   
Leah.

Scrawled on the bottom of the letter was her signature and her phone number.

-

Valerie was able to fully understand the situation. Carlos had explained everything to her, and while he understood what Harry did was wrong, also tried to look at it from his side. So, Valerie got it. She really did.  
But that doesn't mean she didn’t have the right to be angry. Thanks to Harry, he +-drove away the one person who she had been so happy to see. They hadn’t even been together for a full 24 hours and she was already gone, out of Valerie’s life once again. Valerie would keep her calm, though. She would focus on providing support and a safe place for everyone else, just as she always had. Maybe not so safe for Harry, however.  
But even as much as she really wanted to be mad at Harry, she couldn't help but feel bad for the man, who was now a sobbing wreck on the living room couch.  
In her peripheral vision, she could see Ollie rolling his eyes. “This is a disaster.” He grumbled.  
Carlos turned to Liam. “I’m so sorry, this is not what we wanted to happen.” He apologised.  
Liam smiled sadly at Carlos and opened his mouth to say something, before Gage quietly, but harshly, told Carlos to be quiet.  
Valerie just felt exhausted. They came to have a good day, and it began with Leah running away and Harry a crying mess. She heard footsteps and glanced at the staircase, where Brahms was coming down. He reached the bottom, surveyed the situation, and took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I believe it would be in our best interests to leave Harry to his own devices. I had a party planned for tonight, but I can cancel it as well, if it is what is best.”  
Carlos wanted to say something, but Gage beat him to it. “Yeah, I think it would give plenty of us some time to discuss things.” He kept giving side glances to Carlos. Valerie didn’t like it.  
“I think you should let Carlos speak.” Valerie heard herself speaking up.  
Gage gave her a glare.  
“What was that? Wanna say it louder for the people in the back?” He sassed back, giving Valerie a challenge. Thankfully, Brahms spoke up for her.  
“Actually, I would like Carlos to talk too. I want to get all of your opinions.”

-

It was decided that they would continue to host the party, with the only one against it being Gage. Carlos was able to convince him to party with him, but for some reason, Gage did not seem happy with Carlos. Harry didn’t attend, he was too busy being sad in his room about Leah to bother. Must suck to be him, Ollie thought.  
When night arrived, they all met downstairs to be surprised be a dark room, lit up by neon, colourful lights, speakers set up at the edge of the room. Ollie approached Felicite, who was setting up the speakers.  
“Did we come too soon?” He could tell he startled Felicite, but she just waved it off with a smile.  
“No, no! You came just in time!” Felicite seemed excited for the party as well. “If you want to change a song, I have my phone set up to the speakers. There are drinks and snacks set up on the table over there, but you are more than welcome to get stuff from the fridge as well.”  
“Alright then, let’s get this party started!” Gage yelled out loud. With that, they started up the music and were prepared to laugh the night away. The blaring music was extremely loud, nearly rumbling the walls. It was loud enough to cover up the sound of others talking, for sure, maybe even screaming as well.  
Ollie noticed a couple things as the night went by. Gage and Carlos seemed to not want to be in the same room as each other, so Carlos stuck to Ollie’s side, while Gage decided to get alcohol. Valerie and Felicite seemed to be getting to know each other as well, and frequently threw their heads back in a laugh.  
The song changed into a slow, romantic song. Carlos wanted to dance with Gage, but Gage was too busy drowning his trouble in the alcoholic beverages. When he saw that Valerie was too preoccupied with Felicite as well, Carlos invited Ollie up to dance with him. At first, Ollie declined. Ollie may be an actor, but he sure as hell wasn’t a dancer. But after a bit more coaxing, and some drinks, Ollie eventually gave into Carlos’s requests, and they danced together in the middle of the room.  
As they swayed side to side together, he couldn’t help but see Carlos in a different light. The golden flecks in Carlos’s soft, hazel eyes. His lightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the room. His dark brown, feathery hair falling gently into his eyes. His natural resting face was absolutely stunning and adorable.

Carlos captivated Ollie, which is why Ollie couldn’t help but to lean in a little closer.

-

“God, do they really need to blare that music so goddamn loud?” Brahms had to yell for Liam to hear him.  
Personally, Liam didn’t really have too much of a problem with it. Back when he was in school, he used to be somewhat of a partier himself. Now those days are behind him, but if they were to offer him to join them, he would not turn the invitation down. “I do believe it wasn’t their decision to connect the speakers, but Felicite’s.”  
“I’ll have to have a word with her. I’m gonna go to the restroom, can you let Willow know I need to speak with her?” Brahms asked of Liam.  
“Of course, sir.” And with that, Brahms was gone.  
Liam walked down the dark hallway to Brahms’s room, where a light shone from underneath the door. Liam knocked, and awaited a response.  
Willow opened the door, looking up at Liam. Personally, Liam preferred Willow much better over Brahms. She was more mild and calmer, but friendlier and nicer that Brahms. Willow smiled sweetly at Liam. “Hi, Li. What did you need?”  
“Hey. Brahms wanted to talk to you in a bit.” Willow frowned, confused. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing bad.” Liam assured her.  
“Oh, okay then. Thanks for the heads up.” Willow beamed at him, and he gave her a thumbs up before she shut the door and Liam started walking back to his own room. Before he shut the door behind him, though, he heard another door opening. At first, Liam thought it was just Brahms, or maybe even Willow. What he hadn’t expected to see was Harry, walking out of his room, before rather harshly knocking on Brahms’s room door. Liam spied on them as Willow opened the door, looking rather confused as to why Harry visited her before he pushed past her, letting himself in and shutting the door.  
“Fuck.” Liam bolted out of his room and ran to Brahms’s door. “What the hell is he doing with her?”  
Liam didn’t want to barge in though. He thought if he secretly spied on what was happening, he could see in full effect what was happening, so they didn’t try to hide anything when he came in.  
When Liam peeked through the crack of the opened door, though, he was surprised to see Harry crying in Willow’s lap, and Willow petting him softly, whispering encouraging words to him. This is why Liam preferred Willow. She was so much more sympathetic, understanding, and a good person overall. Liam smiled to himself softly.  
“What are you doing?” Brahms’s booming voice startled Liam, as he spun around to face him.  
“Harry’s in your room, visiting Willow. I was just looking to see what was happening.” Liam explained.  
“Harry is in my room with Willow alone?” Brahms’s voice got dangerously low.  
“No- Well, yes, but not like that-!” Liam stuttered as he tried to explain, but Brahms wasn’t having it. He pushed Liam aside opening the door and let it bang against the wall.  
He was able to see Harry quickly left himself off of Willow, and Willow quickly stood up, putting on a smile for Brahms. “Hi sweetie.” She greeted.  
“What is going on in here.” Anger was dripping from Brahms’s voice.  
“Harry was just feeling sad about Leah. He came and I comforted him.”  
“Comforted him?”  
“Brahms! You know I didn’t mean like that!” Willow was shocked Brahms had implied that.  
Brahms held a finger up to silence Willow. He glared at Harry. “Harry, would you mind coming out to the hallway.”  
Harry dragged himself out of Brahms’s room and into the hallway to confront Brahms. Liam closed the door so Willow wouldn’t have to see.  
“What the hell were you thinking? Alone in the same room with my wife? I didn’t know what you could have been doing!” Brahms yelled. “You could’ve been banging her behind my back, just like you did with that other girl! No wonder why she left a jerk like you!” Brahms continuously spitted out accusations and insults at Harry.  
Harry suddenly punched Brahms, silencing him for a second. “Can you shut up and let me explain!” Harry yelled back. “I wasn’t doing anything with Willow, she was just being a good friend, which is more than what you’ve been doing for me!”  
Brahms settled for an angry look on his face.  
“I’m providing my own home for you, so don’t you dare tell me I haven’t done anything for a scum like you!” Brahms said in frustration.  
Liam tried to hold Harry back, but Harry pushed against him and walked towards Brahms. “I know that you were the one who showed Leah that clip, didn’t you? You heard me and Carlos’s conversation!”  
“Oh, the little talk you and the puppy kid had?” Brahms asked, sneering. “Yeah, you guys weren’t quiet. And you have to remember, I have eyes everywhere.”  
A dangerous look flashed in Harry’s eyes. “So it was you who did it. YOU DESTROYED US!”  
Harry continued to step closer to Brahms, cornering him as he kept yelling at Brahms.

What happened next was a flash.

Brahms had grabbed Harry and dug something into Harry’s stomach. Harry stopped talking and reserved to coughing and gasping for air. The shock on his face settled in as he felt the piercing pain in his gut. Blood trickled down Brahms’s arm as he pulled out the knife from Harry’s stomach, only to repeated stab it back in. Harry was defenseless, vulnerable, as Brahms slowly killed him.  
Liam watched with glossy eyes as Harry fell to the floor, breathing in his last breaths. Brahms was breathing heavily as he stood back up and glanced at Liam. Liam looked back, took a deep breath, and uttered those dreadful words.

“Would you like me to dispose of this body as well?”


	5. Truths Come To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hidden in Carlos and Gage's relationship comes out; Valerie takes this time to talk and confront others and their problems; However, she can tell something isn't right here.

Gage had woken up with a pounding headache. God, what had happened last night? He remembered they had a party, and he drowned himself with alcohol as Carlos preoccupied himself with something else.  
The memories slowly started flooding back in. Harry had been a sobbing mess cause Leah left. It was his fault, really. He cheated on her and got caught. What else was there to it? Gage did feel kind of bad for Valerie, though. She had been so sad that Leah left her, since she was so excited to spend the weekend with her. Valerie had been in such a slump, Carlos came to comfort her throughout most of the day.  
Speaking of Carlos. His little boyfriend knew about the whole situation with Harry and never told Gage. Gage had been furious that Carlos didn’t trust him enough to tell him, but he couldn’t do anything about in the public. He would have to wait.  
And that was another thing. If he remembered correctly, stupid Ollie had gotten a hand on his precious Carlos that night. Maybe Ollie didn’t get it. Carlos was his, not Ollie’s. Carlos belonged to Gage. No one could have him.  
Gage would have to do something about last night though. If he remembered correctly, Carlos had been rather close to Ollie. He even danced with him to a rather romantic song. Carlos would have to be taught a lesson. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, so he would have to pay the consequences.  
Gage slowly got up, the headache still pounding like a drum in his head. He would deal with it later. As Gage opened the door and walked down the hallway, it seemed that nearly everyone was downstairs, having breakfast.  
Gage slowly walked to the room Carlos and Valerie were sharing, and just as he suspected, found Carlos in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Gage smirked to himself as he took a step closer. He wouldn’t be peaceful for long.

-

Carlos woke up in the morning to a booming voice yelling at him and a pair of large, rough hands shaking him. Carlos got up, startled, before jumping out of bed and looking back at his attacker.  
“Gage?” Carlos’s head kind of hurt, but he would drink water to help it. “Gage, what the hell? What was that for?”  
“For being a little slut yesterday.” Gage walked dangerously quickly towards him, raising his hand as Carlos flinched and braced himself.  
Last night came back to Carlos as the strike came. He had been with Ollie, because everyone else had been too preoccupied with themselves. They laughed, joked around, danced, and…  
And they kissed. God, what had Ollie done? And in the same room as Gage? He felt so hurt and attacked by Ollie for coming onto him like that. More than that, though, Carlos was so stupid for doing that to Gage, and he deserved whatever Gage was going to do to him.  
Carlos hit the floor with a thump as the red mark slowly appeared on his face. Gage grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting it up. “Do you like getting hit? Is that it?” Gage yelled at him. “Because you seem to be messing up a lot nowadays!”  
Carlos looked away. “I-I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry won’t cut it this time.” Gage threatened as the threw Carlos against the wall. His head banged loudly against the wall, as Gage raised his hand to strike the whimpering Carlos again.

-

Valerie was having breakfast with everyone. She let Carlos sleep in, because she knew he had some drinks, just like her, and could use the sleep. She didn’t see Gage or Harry come down either, so she assumed that they were also sleeping. How cute, Carlos and Gage, the couple both asleep, Valerie thought.  
Last night, Valerie had made friends with Felicite, the sister of Brahms’s wife. Felicite was actually a really cool person to hang with. She shared Valerie’s interest in fashion and designing, and Valerie was so impressed by Felicite’s ideas and sketches that she even invited Felicite to work at her studio after she finished high school.  
Charles prepared a very simple, but cute breakfast. French toast with butter and strawberries, as well as a yogurt parfait on the side. Valerie was always so busy, she would usually just eat a piece of toast on her way to her studio. It was nice for a little change.  
Valerie was talking to Willow about her interest in having Felicite work with her when they heard a loud bang come from upstairs. At first she thought maybe Carlos had woken up and dropped something by accident. Valerie excused herself for a minute as she climbed the stairs to retrieve Carlos, a smile on her face from her memories from last night. As she climbed the stairs though, she heard a loud smack, followed by yelling and what sounded like Carlos crying. That’s when Valerie smile dropped from her face.  
Valerie ran up the stairs and bolted to the room she and Carlos were staying in. She didn’t know what to expect when she opened the door, but it certainly wasn’t Carlos on the floor, crying and cornered against the wall, as Gage stood over him, his hand swiping down, smacking Carlos in the face.  
“What the heck?” Valerie yelled. She couldn’t believe Gage just struck her best friend. Gage didn’t pay any attention to Valerie as he continued to abuse Carlos, both physically and with words. “Hey! HEY! Stop it!”  
Valerie worked her way between Gage and Carlos just as the others reached the room. “Gage, what the hell are you doing?!” She yelled. She tried to protect Carlos, but in response, she got a hard push and a backhand to the face, courtesy of Gage.  
When the others saw that, everyone sprung into action. Liam and Willow worked on getting Carlos out of the room as Ollie restrained Gage with the help of Charles and Felicite.  
While Ollie was yelling and Gage and spitting questions at him, Valerie looked at Carlos with worry. “Carlos. What happened?”  
Carlos only responded with a wounded murmur.  
Liam helped, taking charge of the questioning. “Where does it hurt the most?” Carlos placed a hand on his head. “Thumbs up for a lot, thumbs down for a little.” Carlos gave a weak thumbs up.  
Liam looked at Valerie. “I’m going to get him some water and a first aid kit. Can you take him somewhere quiet and get him comfortable?” Valerie vaguely heard Liam ask of her.  
Valerie nodded, helping Carlos up and taking him downstairs, careful not to jolt him around. They reached the downstairs area, and she walked him to the butler’s quarters, where Leah and Harry were staying. She hoped that Harry wouldn’t mind. It was for the best of Carlos, so she was sure of it.  
However, when they entered, Harry wasn’t anywhere to be found. Weird, she thought, but quickly put the thought aside in favour of her best friend.

-

They’d all get what they deserve. After all, they were pretty much ruining what he   
had planned to be a perfect day. Again. God, they were such a pain.  
Brahms knew what he was doing. He was able to get rid of Leah, and he disposed of Harry. Brahms smiled to himself, his plan going along perfectly.  
Only 4 more left.

-

Something was wrong. Valerie didn’t know what, but it was something.  
Currently, she was talking to Felicite. She had been caring for Carlos all morning, and Liam volunteered to step in and help her. Since Valerie has some free time, she goes to her room and tries to organise her thoughts and suspicions together, and finds that everything really doesn’t make sense. For example, she knows for a fact that the signature on Leah’s note is not her regular signature. She always makes sure to write the a into a heart shape, and that wasn’t included in the signature. But maybe she’s just over thinking things.  
Valerie needs to confide in someone with someone, but doesn’t know who. The most logical person would be to go to Carlos, but with everything happening, she thinks that he needs a break from her news. Gage is out for obvious reasons, and she isn’t sure Ollie knows how to keep a secret. She can’t go to Brahms, because he is who she’s suspicious about, and telling Willow would probably result in her telling Brahms, same goes with Liam and Charles. So the only person really left is Felicite.  
Valerie and Felicite had been getting fairly close in the short period of time they have been together. Valerie might be able to trust Felicite. She’s still a teen, almost eighteen, which gives Valerie the advantage of the rebellious teenager. Plus, she had offered Felicite a position in her studio after graduation. She doesn’t think Felicite would give up something like that by telling Brahms her suspicions.  
“Hey… Felicite, can I trust you to keep a secret for me?” Valerie hears herself ask, without even thinking.  
“Yeah, sure.” Felicite smiles. “Don’t really have many people to tell anyways.”  
Valerie moves her body to face Felicite, looking at her with serious eyes. “I need you to keep this secret. Because if I’m thinking correctly… Well, I just need to know if I can trust you.”  
Felicite’s happy demeanor shifts into a concerned and serious tone, and though Valerie hates the fact she caused Felicite to feel concerned, it’s good to know she is taking her seriously.  
“I think that something is wrong.” Valerie lowers her voice to say. “Like, wrong with Brahms. I’m not trying to bash him, or your sister for that matter, but I think that he has some parts in our friends disappearing.”  
Felicite gives her a confused look, nearly scoffing. “You think my brother in law is torturing your friends? By inviting you here?” She stands up, accusation lacing her voice, as her voice starts to rise. “We are giving you our hospitality, it’s just you and your friends that are ruining it all!”  
“Please, please Felicite, be quiet!” Valerie begs her. “Look, I’m not saying I’m not grateful, but… Leah left rather suddenly. If I know anything about her, is that she would let the whole entire house know she’s leaving. She wouldn’t leave secretly, and at the very least would tell me about it. Plus, we can’t find Harry anywhere. His car is still here, his phone is in his room, so he didn’t leave or anything.”  
Now Felicite actually scoffs at her. “Are you accusing Brahms of something?” Felicite scans Valerie for any lie, and when she sees the truth in her eyes, Felicite’s features turn to disbelief. “I can’t believe you… I actually thought you were different, but you’re just like everyone else, blaming us for weird behaviours.”  
Valerie tries to reason, because no, that’s not what she’s saying. “No, Felicite, I-”  
“I won’t tell.” Felicite’s voice grows stone cold. “But I’m hurt. And betrayed… I thought we were friends.” And like that, she storms out the room, Valerie trying to call after her.  
Great, now Felicite hates her. How much damage can she do in a day. Valerie sighs, exhausted from all of the drama, and decides to take a little nap for the day. Well, now the evening, since the sun seems to be setting.  
Valerie makes her way to check on Carlos, seeing if Liam needs any help caring for him before she goes to bed, when she’s approached by Ollie.  
“Hey, Vale.” Ollie calls. “I need to talk to you. Alone.”  
Valerie nods at him, and they sit at the living room. “What is it?”  
Ollie suddenly starts talking, blurting out everything. “Me and Carlos kissed but I didn’t mean to but he was just so, I don’t know how to explain him and he just drew me in but I didn’t want to and now I’m thinking Gage did all that because of me-”  
“Woah, woah, wait a second.” Valerie needs to process all this. “You and Carlos kissed?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And how did Carlos take it?”  
“Well, he gave a slight smile, but then his eyes grew wide and he stopped hanging out with me for the rest of the day.”  
“How did you take it?”  
Ollie was taken away by the question. “Well… There was something about him that just drew me in. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just like… He was the only one in the room at that moment, and everything was perfect… Before we realised what we did.”  
Valerie almost gasps aloud as she connects the dots. “Ollie… Have you considered that maybe… You like Carlos?”  
Ollie looks at her, confused. “No. I don’t like him. I’m not gay. I think… I think he’s cool, but I don’t like him! He’s just really… Captivating, I don’t know how to explain it. But I’m not gay. I don’t think about it, and I’m not into all that… Gay stuff.”  
Honestly, boys and their emotions. Valerie rolls her eyes. “Well, I think you need to rethink that, because it seems to me that someone is in love. And honestly… I won’t bash you for liking a taken guy. Because Gage is not the best person, as we’ve seen…”  
Ollie’s hands turn into fists at the mention of that. Okay, time to back off. “Well, anyways, I need to go check on said Carlos, and then I’m heading to bed. Long day. But just think about it again, okay? And then come find me when you’re willing to actually talk.”  
Valerie leaves Ollie in the living room and heads over to Carlos’s room, where he sees Liam pressing an icepack on Carlos’s bruise.  
Carlos’s whole mood seems to shift when he sees Valerie, and he smiles widely. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” Valerie smiles back. “How are you feeling, C?”  
“Well, about as well as you expect.” Carlos looks down, deep in thought. “Is Gage okay?”  
“We confined him to his room. As to not hurt anyone, especially you. We’ll talk to him when he’s calmed down.”  
Carlos sighs. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make him-”  
And Valerie decides that she’s heard enough of that. She walks to Carlos, Liam giving her space, and holds Carlos, making sure she gets her point. “It’s not your fault. None of it is. This is Gage’s fault, and he has to take responsibility. You deserve SO much more than him, someone that will love and cherish you no matter what. And I love you so much, it’s so hard to see you put yourself down for a jerk like that.”  
Carlos can only stare at Valerie. She didn’t blame him. If what happened earlier was something that happened more often than not, Carlos had never heard words like that so sincere and honest. He then breaks out into a huge smile, and hugs Valerie tightly. “I love you, Vale. So much. Thank you.”  
Valerie returns the hug, placing a kiss on Carlos’s forehead. “I love you too. I’m gonna go grab a snack and head off to bed. Anything you want?”  
Carlos shakes his head. “No thanks. Goodnight, Vale.”  
Valerie leaves the room with one last smile towards Carlos, grabbing herself some tea before heading upstairs to her temporary room, when she stopped in her tracks. As she passes Brahms’s and Willow’s room, she hears a cell phone ringing. Which wouldn’t be so bad. 

If it weren’t for the fact that Valerie knew that was Leah’s ringtone.


	6. Dark Thoughts And A Twisted Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie stumbles upon something she was never meant to find; Willow makes a crucial and life changing choice; Carlos realises the true danger and together with the remaining houseguests, they all start piecing together the truth.

Valerie nearly drops her cup as she tries to think about what she just heard. Was that Leah’s phone? But she had left earlier, and she doesn’t think Leah would leave something as important as her phone. Even if she did, she would come back to get it, no matter if it meant facing Harry.  
Which, speaking of Harry, he literally disappeared. Valerie had been looking all around the house for him, while everyone else was preoccupied with Gage and Carlos, and he was nowhere to be found. The room he and Leah shared had been organised to where it didn’t even look like anyone had been there. His phone was still in the house. His belongings, Valerie found stashed away in the garage. Then the fact that Felicite was so protective and defensive over Valerie’s suspicions, the fact Brahms always had something to do whenever Valerie needed to talk to him, and how Willow always stayed in the room unless something big happened. This was becoming too suspicious, which is why Valerie had to get to the bottom of this.  
Valerie quietly opened the door, remembering the trick Carlos taught her to pull the door, turn the doorknob and slowly push it open (Carlos had to sneak around a lot as a kid. He told Valerie, but she would rather not mention why).  
The shower was running, which meant Willow would be busy for a while. Good. Valerie followed the ringtone to the nightstand, and opened one of the drawers, finding Leah’s phone ringing. It was her sister Giselle calling, so Valerie quietly picked up.  
“Hello? Leah? Where the hell are you?” The voice came through.  
“Um, this isn't Leah.” Valerie kept her voice low. “This is Valerie.”  
“Oh, hi Vale! Could you do me a favor and pass me Leah? She said she would be home soon.”  
Valerie’s eyes narrowed. “Leah’s not here… What do you mean she would be home soon?”  
Confusion was heard in Giselle’s voice. “Well, she had called ahead and said she was having some problems, so she would be coming home in a few hours. She should’ve been home right now…”  
Valerie was starting to put some pieces of the puzzle together, realising they weren’t safe here. “We can’t find Leah. She left a note, saying she was leaving because she had a fight with Harry. But her car and phone is still here. Harry’s also missing, and all of his belongings are still here.” She needs to find out what’s happening. “I’m gonna try to get to the bottom of this. I’ll get Leah home, don’t worry.”  
Silence was on the other end, probably from Giselle taking in the information. “Thank you, and please be careful.” And then the line cut.  
Valerie put the phone down, and started to look around the room. There had to be something here. Valerie started to worry for everyone in this house. Would they all disappear, one by one? What’s happening? Is Brahms leading this? Would that mean that Willow, Charles, Liam and Felicite are in on this? There’s so many questions, and as answers keep coming, more questions start forming.  
That’s when Valerie notices the little notepad on the table, a page ripped out, and her mind clicks. She had seen on a television show that if you lightly scribble over a page with a pencil, what was written on it before will appear. So that’s exactly what Valerie did. She took a pencil and started to scribble over the pencil, and sure enough, words started to form.  
And when Valerie read those words, her heart stopped. It all suddenly made sense.  
‘Show Leah Harry cheating clip, and get rid of her while she leaves.’  
‘Take advantage of sad Harry.’  
‘Drug Gage to beat Carlos, and let Liam take care of him.’  
‘Kick Gage out.’  
‘Get rid of Ollie when unsuspected.’  
‘Get Felicite to take advantage of Valerie.’

‘Get Felicite to take advantage of Valerie.’  
What was happening? They’re trying to get rid of them? And Felicite was in on this. So does that mean everything they had talked about previously was a lie?  
She had to let everyone know. She took a picture, first sending it to Carlos. As she sent it to everyone, she started to wonder. They want to get rid of them, but how?  
The realisation hit her like a truck. Get rid of them. Did they want to…?  
Valerie had just sent it to Carlos when she heard a gasp. She quickly turned around, finding Willow looking back at her. “What are you doing here?” Willow said.  
Valerie stammered. “I can explain! Look. I was just worried about Carlos and wanted to find Brahms.”  
Willow eyed her suspiciously. “What were you doing on that notepad?”  
Before Valerie could answer, Willow swiftly made her way to the notepad, reading it, before her eyes widen, and looks at Valerie.  
That’s when Valerie started to fear, and back up. “Are you trying to get rid of us? Are you trying… To kill us?”  
Willow immediately got defensive. “No! No, of course not! I have no idea what this is! I didn’t write this, and neither did Brahms, I’m sure. Maybe it was one of you, trying to blame this on us-!”  
“What is going on here?!” Brahms’s voice boomed through the room.  
Oh shit. Valerie was in trouble. “Brahms, um, hi! I was just making my way to see if there was something for Carlos, but I’ll be on my way now-”  
As Valerie tried walking out, she felt Brahms’s tight grip suddenly on her arm. “You’re not going anywhere.”  
“Hey.” Valerie tried pulling away. “Hey, let go. I need to go!”  
Brahms grabbed Valerie. “Remember when I liked you? I wouldn’t say love, but lusted after you, since you were too popular and arrogant to love, correct?”  
Valerie tried pulling away harder. This was getting creepy and scary. “Please, stop! Let go of me!”  
“No!” Brahms moves quickly and pins Valerie against the wall, her head hitting it.  
Willow tries reasoning with Brahms. “Please, honey, let her go. She was just worried about her friends.”  
“Did you see what was written?” Brahms glares at her.  
“What? I don’t-” Valerie tries saying.  
Brahms is now screaming at her. “Did you see what was written!? Don’t play stupid, girl!”  
“Brahms, please, let go of her!” Valerie could hear Willow’s voice.  
Valerie went into panic mode, and started screaming. “Help! Somebody! Carlos!”  
“Be quiet!” Brahms spit at her.  
“Carlos, please help! Let me go!”  
Brahms roughly pulled her from the wall. “Carlos-!” She yelped.  
Brahms grips her by the lower half of her head. “No one can find out, you did this to yourself!”  
Brahms twists her head, and Valerie hears a sudden snap in the room…

And that snap is the last thing that Valerie ever hears.

-

Willow screamed. What had Brahms done? He just hurt and killed that poor young girl, snapping her neck. She was just worried about her friends, and now…  
Willow ran to the girl on the floor, shaking her. “Vale! Valerie, can you hear me?!”  
There was no response.  
Willow turned to Brahms, hurt and betrayed eyes meeting his cold, dead ones. “What did you do?!”  
Brahms suddenly popped into action. “I did what I had to do!” That silenced Willow for a moment, before she spoke again.  
“... Did you want to kill them all? Is that why they were here?”  
“Yes.”  
That one, simple word struck Willow in the heart. “Was Liam in on this? Charles? Felicite?”  
“I hadn’t told you or Felicite. I was planning to, but it looks like you found out a little too early.”  
Willow grips her phone in one hand, backing up to the nightstand. “Why?”  
Brahms reaches forward, stroking Willow’s face. “Honey, it doesn’t matter. Why don’t you help me kill all of them? Even better, we can keep one of them alive, blame them for the murder, and win some money? Sound like a good idea?”  
“I would be guilty.” Willow finds her voice. “... Did you kill Harry too? Leah? And are you planning to have Liam kill Carlos right now? He’s so young, dear. And Ollie? He has a promising career ahead of him, as Valerie had. And Gage. He may not be the best, but he’s doing his part in the community. You want to rid them and shut those bright lights from this world? For what? Why?!”  
Brahms grows closer to Willow. “Help me. We can do this together. Just like we always have with all of our problems. Right? Will you?”  
Willow narrows her eyes at him, the betrayal setting that flame in her soul. 

“No.”

Willow grips the lamp from the nightstand behind her, and swings it, hitting Brahms straight on the head as it shatters. He lets out a pained yell, falling to the ground.  
She had to move fast. He wouldn’t stay down for long. She could let the children know what was happening, and they could all get out. She ran over to the bedroom door, but it wouldn’t open. It had to be Charles, who locked it from the outside. He probably took orders from the monster she was married to. She tried looking for another exit, just as Brahms groaned again. She heard Liam’s voice calling “Brahms?” as he came up the stairs. She had to get out. If she didn’t…  
Willow spots the window, and she knows what she has to do. She runs over to it, trying to open it, but its locked. She unlocks it as Liam’s voice grows closer, and tries lifting the window again, to no avail. What was wrong with this thing? Why isn’t it opening?! Tears started to fall down her face, as she tried opening the window again, her heart hurting from being so scared.  
She heard a yell behind her, and turned to see Brahms rushing at her. Swiftly, she moves away, yelping as Brahms hits himself against the wall, stunning him for a bit.  
How the hell can she get this window open? She needs to break it, she decides. But how? With what? That’s when Willow remembers Brahms used to play baseball. She was sure there was a bat somewhere. She threw the closet door open, looking for a bat, or something, to break this window open as she heard Valerie’s ringtone, her phone going off. Successfully, she spots the bat, and grabs it just as Brahms stands up again, heading towards her.  
“Get over here and stay quiet, woman!” Brahms yelled angrily, but Willow paid no mind to him as she hit him with the bat multiple times, making her way out to closet, and closing it on him. She runs over to the window, and with slight hesitation, she breaks the glass. She climbs out the window, positioning herself and getting ready to jump. It was really high, making her stomach churn.  
But when she heard those booming footsteps behind her growing closer, as the bedroom door flew open, Liam calling out Willow, she willed her mind to go blank as she jumps.

-

Carlos was playing games on his phone, listening to Liam’s story when his phone buzzes, a notification from Valerie popping up. Smiling at the thought of his best friend, he taps the notification, wondering what sappy text she sent him before going to sleep now.  
It wasn’t a sappy text. It was a picture. No text, no explanation. Just a picture of a notepad, scribbled over with pencil revealing words. Carlos clicked the picture, pulling the full thing up, looking at it with confusion. There were confusing things written in there about his friends.  
‘Show Leah Harry cheating clip, and get rid of her while she leaves.’  
‘Take advantage of sad Harry.’  
‘Drug Gage to beat Carlos, and let Liam take care of him.’  
Wait, what? Gage was drugged to beat Carlos? Carlos doubted it a little, because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it wasn’t the first time Gage did something like that to Carlos. But it was worse than ever this morning, so maybe it was the drug?  
And the other part made Carlos’s heart stop. ‘Let Liam take care of him.’ Well, Liam was taking care of him, but it made no correlation to the other suspicious looking sentences. Unless taking care of him meant getting rid of him…  
Carlos texted Valerie, trying to find out what’s going on, if this is a prank. Valerie wouldn’t be one to do this as a prank, but you never know. When she doesn’t respond, he tries calling her. No answer. Carlos tried again. No answer. Now he was really getting worried. Did something happen to her?  
“Carlos, are you okay?” Liam asked, looking rather concerned for a man who was ordered to get rid of Carlos.  
Now Carlos wasn’t stupid. He knew things weren’t adding up. Brahms had only invited them to stay over in a huge mansion, when he could’ve invited more people. But why only them? People who had done him wrong in school?  
His suspicions grew with Leah. She had found out Harry cheated on her, but from who? He knew none of them had a tablet as fancy as the one playing on the floor, so it had to be someone from the house.  
Brahms. Everything led back to Brahms. And if he’s adding up things correctly…  
‘Taking care of him’ means that Liam is going to kill him. Liam is helping him, not because he cares, but because he sees the opportunity to kill him. Carlos is going to die tonight.  
“Um, yeah! I’m fine! I’m actually feeling a lot better.” Carlos said, struggling to form words as his throat closes. “I’m gonna go get something from the kitchen, and go have a chat with Gage!”  
Liam stands up. “Oh, no Carlos. He’s very… out of his mind right now. Let him cool down a little. Here, I can get you something from the kitchen, to keep you in here. It’s not very good that you walk right now.”  
He was trying to keep Carlos here. Trying to wait for the right moment to kill him. Carlos will just have to mess them up a little. “No!” Carlos said a little too loudly and desperate. “Um, no, I can use some walking, plus the fresh air. I’ll come back though! Um, do you want anything?” He hoped asking Liam that question would ensure in Liam’s mind that Carlos would come back.  
“If you’re sure then.” Liam said, suddenly looking rather sad. “Could you get me a ham and cheese sandwich? Bring a knife too, so I can cut it.”  
That’s it, for sure. He needs the knife to kill Carlos. Well, Carlos could play along. “Sure. I’ll be right back.”  
The second that Carlos closed that door, he bolted to the kitchen (as best as he could, but with his injuries, he more so limped and dragged himself), grabbing a knife. Not for Liam, of course, but for him. For protection. Now he needs to find Valerie, find out what’s going on, and get out of here. He hides it on him, when he hears-  
“Carlos?” Ollie’s voice floods the kitchen. “Carlos, what are you doing with that?”  
Carlos shushes him. “Ollie, be quiet. We’re in trouble.” He whispers.  
“What do you mean? Why do you have a knife?” His voice is growing louder, to Carlos’s annoyance.  
“Okay, shut up.” Carlos irritation leaks through his voice, and he pulls Ollie outside, gently closing the backdoor behind him. “Listen. We’re in danger. These guys wanna kill us.”  
Ollie stares at Carlos. And bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry, hold on.” Ollie found this hilarious, apparently. “You- You think they wanna kill us? After inviting us here? I can’t breathe!”  
“I’m serious!”  
Ollie continued to laugh. “I mean- Why would they provide all this for us only to kill us? This has to be a joke!”  
No one believed him. They’re all gonna die, because Carlos wasn’t able to get his point across. If Ollie doesn’t believe him, then clearly Gage won’t. He can’t tell anyone who lives in the house, obviously, and he doesn’t know where Valerie is. The whole thing wraps around his head as the frustration set in, and his eyes well up with tears.  
“Please, I’m being serious.” His voice cracked, and Ollie’s laughter started to subside. “Fine. I’m going to find Vale.”  
Carlos makes his way to leave, but Ollie grabs his arm. He looks at Carlos with serious eyes. “You’re not kidding.”  
“No.”  
Ollie is quiet for a moment. “Do you have proof?”  
Carlos quickly whips out his phone… Only to realise he left it in the room with Liam. “I left my phone in the room I was staying in, and… I don’t trust Liam right now.”  
Ollie is about to say something, his eyes basically displaying his disbelief, when he hears a woman scream, and a thump.  
Carlos jumps. “What was that?”  
Ollie looks around. “I don’t know…” Then he looks at Carlos. “Okay, I’m gonna believe you. If you’re kidding, I’m gonna be really mad at you.”  
“I promise, I’m not.” Carlos begs.  
“Then I’m gonna go start the car up. You go get Gage, Valerie and Harry, and let’s go.”  
“Alright.” Carlos wastes no time, bolting inside to find his friends. He is slightly concerned though. Who was that woman who screamed?

-

Willow hits the ground with a pained yelp. She probably sprained her ankle from that, great. But she has no time to worry about that, as he can hear Liam and Brahms yelling, so she takes off into the woods, ignoring the pain.  
Thankfully, she took her phone with her. She tries to call Felicite, but it goes to voicemail after it rings a few times. She always had criticized Felicite on her never answering her phone, especially now that it matters. She runs through, preparing to call the police, when a bright light suddenly shines on her, along with Brahms calling her name. They found her. Willow takes off running again, this time keeping low as to not attract attention.  
Unfortunately, she’s not in the best running attire. She’s in her white nightgown that doesn’t let her blend into the night, as well as wearing no shoes. She plows through the forest, trying to avoid the flashlight swaying around as she spots the front of the house. She wants to yell for the guests to watch out, but that might get her caught. But if she’s saving people, she will take that risk.  
“HEY! WATCH OUT!” She yells at the top of her lungs. “BRAHMS IS TRYING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! CARLOS! FELICITE!”  
“She’s over here, hurry!” She hears Brahms’s voice, no doubt Liam with him. She runs a little, before hiding behind one of the trees. She holds her breath, covering her mouth as Brahms’s gets uncomfortable close to her hiding spot.  
“She’s not here. Dammit, we almost had her!” Brahms whines in a fit of anger.  
Suddenly, the front door jingles, the doorknob rattling, indicating someone coming out.  
“Come on, we have to go, before we’re caught!” Liam’s voice comes through.  
As Willow hears the footsteps retreating, Willow comes out, running towards the front of the house. She watches Ollie come out of the house, swiftly walking to his car. It seems like he’s in a panic. Hopefully, they somehow got the message that something is wrong.  
She decides that she should go and warn Ollie. She starts running over, and takes a breath to yell.  
“OL-” Brahms comes behind her, driving a knife into her back, and covering her mouth, as he drags her back into the forest.  
No. No, no, no, she was so close! The disappointment and fear hits her so hard she almost doesn’t register the pain of the stab. She quickly thinks of an idea, something to warn at least someone. Brahms lays Willow down on the ground, and starts going on a tangent.  
“You know, I loved you. I wanted to keep you alive. And you could’ve lived. We could have lived happily ever after.”  
Willow pulls out her phone.  
“If we pulled this off, we could’ve gotten more money! You know, I have a fantastic team of lawyers that could’ve easily blamed the murders on one of the leftovers.”  
She taps on Felicite’s contact.  
“But then you had to go and disagree with me. Honey, we could’ve done this together! Pull through together, like we always have!”  
She starts texting a message.  
“Isn’t that what you said? We would stick together? Well, not anymore. Or maybe we could. If you agree with me and try to help me, I can bandage you up, and we can still do this. Together.”  
She sends the message, wincing when she forgot that her volume is up, and her phone goes off to signal she sent the message.  
Brahms glances at her, and the rage is painted on his face. “What… Did you do? Did you try texting one of them?! You once again are betraying me?! What is wrong with you, woman?!”  
Brahms grabs her, and picks up his knife. While he raises the knife, Willow gives a slight smile, knowing that she at least was able to warn someone tonight, as the knife is driven straight into her heart.


	7. The Final Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale, Carlos is able to get everyone to realise the true horrors of the manor; Brahms makes it his clear mission to make sure none of them escape with their lives.

Felicite rolls her eyes as she receives a text message from Willow, once again. What does she want this time? Can her older sister not leave her alone?  
All she wants to do is listen to music while scrolling through her instagram. Really, could Willow not give her a break?  
Well, she would get a break either way. She swipes the message away, effectively ignoring it along with the previous calls. If she really wanted something, she could come to Felicite herself.  
Felicite continues to scroll through her social media, when there’s a knock at her door. Felicite groans. “Who is it?”  
“I am Charles, milady. Can I come in?” Charles says.  
“I suppose.” She really wanted to be alone, but she would see what Charles wanted to say.  
When he came in, though, his outfit was messy. If you didn’t know him, you would never notice, but Felicite knew that his hair wasn’t that wispy, that his always adjusts his tie to be straight, how he never buttons up his jacket all the way up. Something’s off.  
“Need something?” Felicite asks.  
“Just wanted to check on you. Willow has already went to sleep about 30 minutes ago, and wanted to let you know it’s time for you to go to bed as well.”  
Okay, one, that was weird, because Charles never gave her bedtime, and if she did, it was never Charles to let her know. Also, if Willow really went to sleep 30 minutes ago, then…  
Felicite checks her phone again, tapping on her messages. Her only recent ones was a message from Carlos 50 minutes ago, a message sent to Valerie 23 minutes ago, a message from Willow 4 minutes ago, and now, a message from Brahms 1 minute ago.  
“Why are you lying?” Felicite says.  
“Excuse me?” Charles asks.  
“Why are you lying to me?” Felicite repeats.  
“Milady, I am most certainly not.” Charles is suddenly starting to grow defensive. There’s definitely something up.  
“Don’t deny it, because I have evidence. Why are you lying? What’s going on?” Charles eyebrow twitches.  
“I am not.” Charles’s voice grows stern.  
“Really? Because I got a message from Willow 5 minutes ago, even though you said Willow was asleep for sure 30 minutes ago. Plus, you, and this message from Brahms, are telling me to sleep now, when it’s only 7. What’s going on?” Felicite interrogates, proud of herself.  
Charles features grow angrier. “I will not have this conversation with you. Go to bed now.” He takes her phone, much to Felicite’s protest, and leaves the room, shutting the door.  
Well, she hadn’t gotten the chance to read Willow’s text message. Why the hell did he just take her phone? That has never happened before! And him of all people! Charles didn’t buy her phone, so he doesn’t have that privilege to take it!  
Felicite smirks, before rummaging through her drawer and taking out yet another phone. Willow had bought her this one in secret, just in case, and had linked that phone and hers together so they both receive the same messages. She opens her messages, clicking on Willow’s, and reads it.  
“Get everywne and run brahms s dangerous tryig to kil”  
Felicite’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Brahms was dangerous? Well, she found it hard to believe, but if the same woman married to him is saying that…  
Also, there are way more spelling errors there then ever. If she knew anything about Willow, is that she will reread every message she sends before pressing the send button, to make sure there’s no spelling errors. It seems this message was sent in a rush. Okay, yeah, something was definitely wrong.  
And just like that, the door swings open again. This time, it’s Carlos running in.  
“Jeez, what the hell, Carlos?!” Felicite says. “I could’ve been changing! Plus, you’re still bruised, go lay down!”  
“No! You don’t understand, we have to go.”  
What the hell is wrong with everyone today? “No, what?! What is wrong with you?”  
“Listen. I think he killed Leah and Harry. Brahms is dangerous.”  
Brahms is dangerous. Those were the same words Willow used. Now Felicite is starting to worry. “Are you sure your not on something?”  
“No! Look, I have Ollie starting up the car, and Gage waiting for us in the living room. Please, we need to find Valerie and get out of here.”  
“Wait, this is all so much happening.” Felicite is so confused right now, what is happening?  
“Hurry up, please. We don’t have time!” Carlos pulls Felicite to her feet, and pulls her up the stairs. “Do you know where Valerie could be? Anywhere?”  
They check each door, and they’re all empty, except for Brahms’s room, that’s locked or something.  
“Okay, well, I’m sure Valerie probably can take care of herself, she is the one who warned me about all this.”  
Oh, here we go again. “Wait a damn minute, is this all based on Valerie’s stupid suspicions?”  
Suddenly, Charles starts walking towards them. “Felicite, I told you to go to bed. Carlos, you’re supposed to be sleeping. Are you two okay?”  
“Yup, more than fine!” Carlos pipes up. “In fact, we’ll be on our way right now.” Carlos bolts pass, dragging Felicite along with him. She nearly laughs at the way he completely dismissed Charles’s callings.  
They get downstairs to find Gage and Ollie waiting.  
“Are you guys finally done taking your sweet ass time?” Gage says.  
“Yeah, whatever, let’s go.” Carlos rolls his eyes.  
“Wait, where’s Valerie?” Ollie asks.  
“I don’t know, but she probably wants us to go. Come on.” Carlos says, leading everyone to the door.  
“Wait, Carlos. Can we talk later?” Ollie asks.  
“No.” Gage’s voice comes in, angry. “As a matter of fact, me and Carlos need to talk later.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
Carlos’s statement shocks everyone, the nervous, young looking boy talking back like that. “I make my own decisions. Now let’s go.”  
They all follow Carlos to the door, Gage frozen in shock a little that his boy just talked back to him like that.  
Carlos reaches for the doorknob. “When we go, we jump in the car and just drive off. We should find the nearest-”  
As Carlos opens the door, they are greeted with Liam on the other side. “Find the nearest what?”

-

Who the fuck does this dude think he is, blocking them and then sassing them?  
“None of your business, man.” Gage says. “Now move.”  
“What are you all doing? Is everything okay?” Liam asks.  
Carlos takes a deep breath. “We’re leaving, Liam.”  
“Why? Are you not happy here? I thought we were bonding… Carlos?”  
Carlos lets his guard down a little at the sentence from Liam. However, Gage is having none of that. “No, you weren’t. Now let us leave.”  
Liam looks at Gage, then back at the group, his features hardening then. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”  
From behind them, Charles approaches, cornering them. “Yes we can.” Ollie says. “We aren’t bound here, we can leave whenever we want.”  
“Not without master Brahms knowing, now come along back inside.” Charles says.  
“No. We’re not going anywhere but to our car.” Carlos determinedly says. Gage is a little proud and turned on at Carlos suddenly being all commanding and rough.  
“We said so.” Liam says.  
“That’s all you have to say? Cuz then who cares what you say. We’re going.” Carlos tries to make his way outside.  
Then, Charles grabs Carlos’s arm, his voice suddenly stern and angry. “No, you are coming inside now.”  
And that’s all it takes. Gage turns around and drives his fist into Charles’s face, knocking him down. “Don’t touch him!” Gage yells, before going to Liam, trying to push him out of the way.  
Unfortunately for him, Liam is also strong, and puts up a fight. He stands his ground and shoves Gage back. They all retreat as they realise that Charles and Liam have them cornered.  
“Up the stairs!” Felicite suddenly shouts. “Go, hurry!”  
They waste no hesitation on running up the stairs, with Ollie nearly tripping as they go as fast as they can. Before they reach the top though-

“Not so fast!”

Brahms is standing at the top of the staircase, looking maniacal, and laughing as he digs the screwdriver he has in hand straight into Ollie’s stomach.

-

Never in his life did Ollie think we would be stabbed. At least, not stabbed with a screwdriver with someone he was willing to call a friend. He’s never experienced pain like this before, the pain from the stab wound shooting through his entire body as he tumbles down the stairs.  
Thankfully, Carlos grabs him before he stumbles all the way down, and helps him up, slinging his arm across his shoulder.  
He had nearly blacked out when Brahms stabbed him, so he probably missed something that has him confused when Carlos tells him, “Let’s go! We’ll find it at the dining room!”  
Brahms is laughing, looking like a complete psychopath, a complete villain, behind them. They run down, Gage and Felicite trying to distract and push away Charles and Liam, while Carlos gets Ollie.  
They run to the dining room, where they lock the door behind them. Carlos passes Ollie on to Gage for a little bit in order to lock the other doors in the room.  
“Hey… Gage?” Ollie manages to say. “Sorry for… Not taking you into consideration… When it came to Carlos…”  
He can tell Gage wanted to roll his eyes, but he sucked it up and gave Ollie a side smile. “Thanks for being honest. We’ll talk later.”  
Carlos had managed to lock all the doors, and he returns to Ollie and Gage as Felicite turns the lights on.  
And from what Ollie remembered, this is not how they last left the dining room. It looks like the table has been set for a dinner, and there are chairs for each person in the house, with four of them turned looking away from them. What was most strange though, was that it seemed like people were sitting on those four chairs.  
“Gage, what is that?” Carlos asked fearfully.  
Gage didn’t respond, resorting to putting Ollie against the wall and slowly approaching the chairs. He grabs a hold of the first chair, and slowly turns it around.  
It’s Harry. His shirt is red. He’s bloody. He’s not moving. He’s dead.  
Ollie can hear Felicite scream, as Carlos covers his mouth in shock, and Gage backs away from the chair.  
“What the hell…” Carlos murmurs.  
“Did Brahms do this?!” Ollie managed to shout. “Why is he doing this to us?!”  
“Guys, there’s more chairs.” Felicite somberly points out.  
Gage cautiously approaches the next one, and he turns it to reveal Leah’s cold, dead body, bloody slashes on the corners of her mouth. Her eyes are stilled with fear, and she has a small pocket knife stuck into her neck.  
The next chair has Felicite screaming, falling onto the floor and sobbing. It has the body of Brahms’s former wife, and Felicite’s sister, Willow. Felicite runs to her sisters body, sobbing at her feet, and Ollie absolutely feels horrible for her. After all, she grew up with Willow. She had been with Felicite all of Felicite’s life. So to see that one you look up to, the one you had ups and downs with and still got through it, dead, probably would break you. Ollie has to suppress his tears.  
But if this sick game is leading to where Ollie thinks it is, there’s one more body on that last chair. And if he’s thinking straight, that person is…  
Gage stares at Willow’s body, before heading over to the last chair. Before turning it over, he gets a glimpse of the body, and his eyes widen like saucers. His jaw slacks open, and he backs up, tripping and falling on the floor, accidentally turning the chair over for all to see.  
Ollie could recognise that long, brown hair anywhere. That eyeliner that could cut. The impeccable skin, the neck now all bruised.

It was Valerie.

-

Carlos doesn’t think he ever let out a sob like he is right now. He’s come close, like when Gage first started with his tantrums, blaming Carlos for everything bad. Or when he was pursuing a dance career, only for Gage to tell him he quit for him in order for Carlos to focus more on him. That had been a really bad day.  
But nothing could compare to this. Nothing could compare to seeing his best friend, dead and lifeless on that chair. Valerie, who had befriended him as kids. Valerie, who helped him through all the troubles of high school. Valerie, who was one of the only ones to stay in touch with him, and help him through his whole situation with Gage. Valerie, his best friend. His girl. His life. Now, she’s gone.  
Carlos let out a horrendous cry as he hit the ground, kneeling in front of Valerie’s body. How could this happen? They promised they would stay together forever. That no matter what, they would always pull each other through life. And now, someone took that light in his life away from him.  
And that won’t go without consequences. Brahms did this. He took Valerie away from Carlos. And now he was going to pay. With a white, hot fury coursing through his body that Carlos never knew he had, Carlos whipped around as Brahms, Charles and Liam opened the door, walking into the room. Gage was in absolute shock. Ollie was trying to shake Valerie, as if to try and bring her back. And Felicite was just crying on the ground. No one would help him, or stick up for him, so he had to do this himself.   
Carlos charged at the men, kicking up his leg and successfully kicking Brahms right in the face. Carlos looks in smug and feels the revenge as his tooth flies out of his mouth, and takes the time to let out a punch on Liam’s face. He tries going to Brahm’s again, but that’s when Charles grabs ahold of Carlos, holding his arms back. Carlos screams and kicks, refusing to give up, as Brahms and Liam quickly recover and take ahold of Gage and Ollie. As Brahms secures Gage in his grip, he spares a glance at Felicite.  
“She’s too busy mourning over that failure of a woman. If she knows any better, she’ll stay over there.” Brahms said, as if someone asked him a question.  
Carlos glared at him deathly, as Brahms let out a laugh. “You should look at yourself!” He laughs. “Trying to look all mean and angry. You’re about as intimidating as a little dog. I’ll give it to you though, you have some fight in you, I didn’t expect that!”  
“Brahms, they’re starting to fight back.” Liam ushers, as Ollie tries forcing himself out of his grip.  
“Mister Ollie!” Brahms pulls out a knife and points it at him. “Let me say, you really did entertain me this stay. No wonder you’re on Broadway. You kissed Pup over here,” He gestures at Carlos. “knowing he had a boyfriend! Though, this boyfriend over here isn’t the most innocent, either.” He holds the knife to Gage’s face.  
“No! Please, please, please don’t hurt him!” Carlos lets out, earning him a harder restraint from Charles.  
Brahms pointedly looks at Carlos. “No one told you to talk.” Then he looks back at Ollie. “I would’ve loved to see this story play out. You did tell Valerie that you felt some type of way for Carlos.” Ollie looks up in shock at Brahms. “Oh, come on, I have eyes everywhere! It was cute to see you finally come to the conclusion that you are in love with Carlos.”  
Carlos can only stare at Ollie. He’s in love with him? Ollie wasn’t bad to look at, and he had a great vibe to him, but… Carlos was with Gage. And he couldn’t do that to him. This was frustrating, and the fact that Brahms killed Valerie, so now he doesn’t have his rock to lean on makes his head hurt.  
“Well, unfortunately I had to kill the girl, there.” He points at Valerie. “She got too suspicious and walked in on something she shouldn’t have. Well, though she took a big part in this little love story, here. I can write a new ending for you.” Brahms brings the knife to Gage’s face once again, Gage just watching Carlos, as if he was begging him to help him. Carlos really wanted to.  
“Here’s the new ending. You and Ollie fall in love, but Gage is in the way.” Brahms points the edge of the blade to Gage, pulling on Gage’s hair, forcing his head up and exposing his neck. “So, Brahms does everyone a favour, being the nice man he is.” He pressed the blade to Gage’s neck. “And disposes of Gage.”  
Brahms slides the blade straight across Gage’s throat, blood spraying out from the wound. Gage looks up at Carlos, his eyes finding Carlos, a look of betrayal staring at him, before going limp in Brahms’s grip.  
“NO! Gage!” Carlos found himself screaming, as more tears come down his face. He lost two, three, four important people in his life. He can’t take anymore! “No, no, no, no, oh my god, no, please!”  
“Now that Gage was out of the way, Carlos and Ollie could happily hook up together.” Brahms fakes a smile, now walking over to Carlos. “But, that’s where this story turns into a tragedy, as Carlos and Ollie finds out about Brahms’s little plan. Now, Brahms can’t let anyone find out about this, so he has to cut the wire on them.” Gage raises his knife, aiming right at Carlos. “Starting with Carlos!”  
The world freezes. Carlos sees the knife coming down on him. He hears Ollie screaming, struggling to get to him. He doesn’t see Felicite anywhere. He feels the grip of Charles loosen, knowing he won’t have to carry a dead body. The knife comes down to Carlos’s chest. He hears the sound of a plate shattering against Brahms’s head, Brahms falling down and dropping the knife, narrowly avoiding cutting Carlos, and see Felicite where Brahms was. Felicite saved him.  
“Brahms!” Both Charles and Liam exclaim. Carlos uses the distraction to take out the knife he had hidden on him, turn around, and stab Charles in the shoulder.  
Charles yells out in agonizing pain as he falls to the floor. Carlos runs over to Ollie, but Liam turns him away from Carlos.  
“Stay away!” Liam yells, glaring at Carlos.  
He thought he had a connection with Liam when he was taking care of his wounds. Maybe he could access that. “Liam, please, don’t make me hurt you.” Carlos begs. “I can let you go, please. Just, listen to me.”  
Liam’s eyes soften, and he can see his grip on Ollie loosen. Carlos then swings the knife through the air, slashing Liam’s arm. He lets go, gripping his freshly new wound, as Carlos grabs Ollie. He looks over to Felicite, who is already opening the door.  
“Ollie, come on, we have to go!” Carlos says, looking as Liam and Brahms start to get back up.  
Carlos drags Ollie through the door, Felicite following close behind, when Ollie abruptly stops. “Ollie, come on!” Felicite yells. “We don’t have time!”  
“But, Vale…” Ollie murmurs, looking back. “And Leah, and Harry, and Gage, even Willow.”  
Carlos tears up, at the thought of his best friend and boyfriend, but pushes it aside. “Ollie, please, they would want us to get out of here. Don’t let their deaths go in vain!”  
“We don’t have time, come on!” Felicite’s words bring them back to earth, as Carlos pushes Ollie to the door. As Felicite exits, Liam runs to Carlos.  
“Carlos, just stop!” Liam shouts, and Carlos faces him.  
“Stop!” Carlos points his knife at Liam, effectively stopping him. “Look, you don’t want to do this. I’ve seen you reluctant to listen to Brahms, and this is not something you want! Please, just trust me! Let’s leave, all four of us, together.”  
Liam stares at Carlos, before looking back. He looks back into Carlos’s eyes, searching for a lie. Then, Liam takes a deep breath.  
Liam wraps his arms around Carlos’s waist, and pulls him back inside the house.  
“No, Liam! Let me go!” Carlos screams.  
“Trust me!” Liam says, before turning Carlos out of the way of a sudden plate passing by them, shattering against the wall. They look back to see Brahms, who threw the plate, running at them.  
“Go, run!” Carlos says, and the two bolt outside to meet with Ollie and Felicite. As he exits, Carlos looks back at Brahms running closer very quickly. He grips his knife, closes his eyes to concentrate, before pulling the knife out and throwing it at Brahms with dead accuracy.  
As expected, Carlos strikes his target. The knife hits Brahms in the chest, right where the heart is. The force of the knife hitting him throws him on his back. Brahms’s body hits the fireplace, exposing the fire. It starts to spread, setting the house on fire. Carlos doesn’t have time to make sure he’s dead. They’ve got to get out.  
Carlos makes his way to Ollie’s car, where Ollie and Felicite are already in. He ushers Liam inside, before taking his own seat in the passenger seat. He looks at the time. It’s Sunday, 7:30 pm.  
Carlos closes his eyes, and takes a moment to process everything. They did it. They got out. They’re alive. But Valerie isn’t. Neither is Gage. Or Harry, Leah, Willow. They all were victims to Brahms’s wicked scheme.  
But Carlos will live on. For them. So will Liam. And Ollie. And Felicite. They will live on for their friends. He will live on for his precious Valerie. His dearest friend. Carlos will never forget about her. He wants to cry. He’s already crying. He feels like he should have died instead. Valerie deserved to live. She deserved all the life. She was in a promising position in life, and that light she created was snuffed out. Carlos wishes it was him instead of her.  
But when Ollie puts his hand on top of Carlos’s as they drive away from the burning house, and Liam and Felicite fall asleep on each other, the way their faces rest in a peaceful state for the first time in a long, long time, and when Ollie looks at him, to reassure that he isn’t alone, that Ollie will stick by Carlos throughout this, it makes Carlos feel just a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's 48 Hours After! Thank you so much for reading my first story and sticking though it :) Feedback and constructive criticism is always encouraged. You can also let me know your favourite characters and if a sequel would be welcomed.  
Thank you :)  
~ V <3


End file.
